Masquerade
by Quietgal22
Summary: Catherine Chandler is a simple lady in court and stumbles upon Vincent Keller. There is only one issue, Vincent leaves out one little detail... He is one of the three princes from the next country over. A.U. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

Catherine Chandler sighed as she saw yet another parchment envelope sitting on the table in the entryway of her father's mansion. Ever since Lady Brooke Warrens married Catherine's father Thomas Chandler and brought her first daughter Heather with her, there had been numerous invitations to balls and parties and Catherine wanted nothing to do with them. Was it not for her cousin Teresa Vargas, Catherine would have gone absolutely crazy. Teresa had gone to live with them after she lost both parents to a sickness and Thomas had readily taken the young girl into his home and then proceeded to raise her as a sister to Catherine, whose own mother had also died of the sickness, but shortly after her birth. Catherine noticed that the invitations seemed to be coming with less haste and she was completely relieved when they stopped all together, until the invitation came. It was the invitation for the yearly ball thrown by the royal family and this year was of the utmost importance because their daughter, the crowned princess of Nigera, was of age to select her groom-to-be as well as two ladies to become her ladies maids. Most in Nigera assumed that even though the ball was to be held, that Alexandria, the crowned princess, would undoubtedly choose Prince Michael from the country of York and two women that her mother suggested for her.

Catherine was sitting in her room looking out the window and focusing on something, but she could never place exactly what it was, when Teresa walked in and gave a sigh to see her cousin staring out the window.

"Hello Cat." In private the two shortened their names to Cat and Tess, but whenever they were around Heather or Brooke they used each other's full names. Brooke thought that women should be grateful for the names their fathers gave and should not change them.

"Hi Tess. Is Brooke still going on to Heather about the ball? I swear by gods, that she speaks of nothing else."

"No. As of yet she is still droning on about it. Why are you so against this ball? I have heard talk around town that there are many lords also coming from York to attend to ball as well as the royal family. You might find someone whom you fancy."

"No, if anything someone will fancy me and then father will just ship me out to York because Brooke tells him it would be good. These balls are demeaning and pointless." Catherine argued.

"How are they demeaning?" Teresa asked not being able to see her cousin's view of things.

"Because, at every ball, every father and every mother primp their daughters unbelievably. And for what cause? Just to get her married off to someone of wealth and standing. If I ever do find someone whom I can tolerate spending my life with, I don't want to just be a housewife who will raise their children and cook their meals and clean their styes. Tess, I want to travel outside of Nigera and see the world. I want to be able to go see the libraries in Europe, see the countryside in Italy, study in Rome."

"Oh Cat. You know your father is not going to allow you to travel to Europe or Italy or Rome. It is not becoming of us to want to study as much as you." Tess said knowing that she would not be able to discourage her cousin.

"It may not be becoming of us, but what is becoming of us bores me. I don't want to just sit around and watch as every opportunity passes by me. Within these next two months I am leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"I can no longer stand Nigera and I am planning on going to Europe. I have been planning this for at least two month's time. In one month I shall be of the age where I can make my own choices and I can start trying to find a suitor. I am leaving here one week after my birth date passes. If you wish, you may join me."

"Cat, I wish I could, but it would be most unkind for me to do that to your father. He took me into his home and his family when my parents both passed and to leave him without warning or reason would be most rude of me. I am truly sorry."

"Tis no problem Tess. I had figured that you would choose to remain and to be loyal to my father."

"Are you sure you wish to leave Nigera?"

"Oh gods yes. The sooner I am outside the borders of Nigera, the sooner that Lord Marks will realize that I am completely and utterly repulsed by him. Just the thought of marrying to him makes my stomach churn."

"Cat, Lord Marks is not that bad. He is of high standing, he has a good fortune and a good name, and he continuously travels all the way from the country of England to try and court you. Don't you know how much it is to travel the roads between England and Nigera? Your father make just that per five moons."

"Tess, he is insufferable. Going on about how I am going to become his wife and care for his children, he wants at least six, as well as his hunting hounds and he believes that I will servilely cook, clean, and care for his manor."

"You keep saying that, but I bet that once you really take the time to know him, he isn't that bad."

"That would be like marrying one of the Kellers. You would simply be a prize to be won and a trophy to be displayed." Cat said before they heard the all too familiar yell of their step-mother.

"Teresa and Catherine, we must go! I told you two that we were scheduled to go to the market over half an hour ago. By the time we get there, there will be no seamstresses available to make our gowns for the ball."

"The gods wouldn't grant me such luck." Cat swore under her breath before following Tess down to where her step sister and her step-mother were waiting. They all headed out the main door and all got into the carriage. Once they arrived at the market and Brooke had found a seamstress that she approved of, they all sat down to discuss their dress designs, but not before they were informed that the ball had been changed to a masquerade. Once Brooke and Heather knew that, they worked twice as hard on dress designs. When it came time for Catherine to sit and discuss her dress she was beyond bored.

"So, Catherine, how would you like a dress done?"

"I would like a dress that lacks the extravagance my step-mother and sister are requiring. I wish for a simple onyx dress with a tiger's eye pleat down the middle and golden lace around the top of the bodice and lacing the corset back."

"Alright. What about your mask?"

"I would like a tiger's eye mask with black lace covering over the forehead and a pair of onyx satin feline ears."

"You are going to a royal masque as a household pet?"

"Yes. I share quite the personality with them. We both like to be to ourselves and wish that we can simply be left to do as we please." Catherine said before getting up and walking to rejoin her step-mother and sister and Tess. A fortnight later Tess helped Catherine ready for the masquerade. Tess laughed at Catherine's choice of animal and the double meaning behind it. Tess had gone with a more common animal; a red fox. Once they were both dressed and had their masks securely set, they went down to meet the rest of their family. Brooke seemed displeased with Catherine's choice of animal.

* * *

**Read and Review, and let me know if I should continue. Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

"Catherine, why ever did you choose such a simple minded, common street animal?"

"I felt that any other choice would draw attention away from Heather. What kind of sister would I be if I kept the attention all to myself and didn't share any with my sister? Besides, Heather is much more beauteous than I." Catherine said with fake honesty and a faux smile as she watched Brooke's face light up.

"That is rather kind Catherine. I am so lucky to have found someone with such a caring daughter. Not many possess such a heart."

"Why thank you Brooke." Catherine said with a smile and a nod before the carriage once again resumed it's silent status. As they pulled up to the gate, Catherine watched as Brooke primped Heather a final time before Thomas exited the carriage. He helped Teresa step down followed by Catherine, then Heather and finally his wife Brooke. Since Brooke was already married she wore a simple mask, but had a dress as extravagant as some of the girls who were attending to find a suitor. Heather went as a peacock, and had large, fluffed feathers around her mask and down the pleat of her dress. Once inside they all split up. Thomas and Brooke wandered with Heather close behind and Teresa and Catherine went off to stroll the garden at the castle. Around their fifth lap of the garden while making small talk, a man approached them with a smile.

"Hello Ladies. I must say, you both look stunning." Catherine noticed Teresa seemed to be interested in him.

"Thank you sir. I am feeling slightly famished, would you mind keeping my cousin Teresa company for a short time?"

"The pleasure would be mine." He said giving a quarter bow. "Forgive my manners, I am Commander Joseph Bishop. I oversee the army in York." Cat noticed that Tess still seemed enthralled by him.

"You are excused. I am Lady Catherine Chandler and this is my cousin Lady Teresa Vargas. If you shall excuse me, I am going to take my leave." Catherine said before walking off towards the food and drink. Once out of the sightlines of the two she watched as Commander Bishop invited Teresa to a dance and she shyly accepted. Catherine then went and got herself a drink as she was starting to feel parched. While watching Teresa and Joseph dance Catherine got lost in thought and clumsily tripped over the edge of her dress before starting to fall. As luck would have it, someone was able to break her fall. She looked up and was instantly intrigued by the eyes behind the mask of the man who had broken her fall. He helped her upright before smiling as he watched a deep pink color the lower parts of her cheeks as she gave a nervous smile.

"I am so sorry Sir. I do believe my feet have run off without me for I am never this out of step."

"No worries, my lady. Do tell, what is your name?"

"It is Catherine." Catherine said before biting her lip.

"Catherine. Just Catherine? Do you not have a surname of which I can refer to you?"

"Catherine Chandler, Sir. And you? Now you know of me, but yet I do not know of you. Pray tell, is that even?"

"Vincent, my lady."

"And what of your surname? You pursued mine, so it is only fair that I pursue yours."

"That is true, but I do not wish to be so defined by my status. Right now, all I want to do is pray that you will take my hand when I ask if you would accompany me for this dance."

"Well Vincent, it would be my pleasure to accompany you for this dance, but I must warn you. I have very little practice with these sorts of dancing styles. I am not meant for dancing."

"Well, then it is fair for me to warn you, I am no dancer myself. My mother gave up on teaching me because I am not meant to be on my feet." He said with a laugh as he lead her onto the dance floor. The dancing ended up terrible for both as neither could get their footing or keep to the dance as everyone else was. When the dance ended they both exited the floor with laughter being shared between them.

"Well Lady Catherine, I do think that we are equaled in our inabilities to dance."

"That is very true Vincent, but nevertheless it was rather fun."

"I completely agree..." Catherine said before being cut off as a voice yelled out.

"Presenting, their majesties Jeremy and Anne Salter and her royal highness, Princess Alexandria Isabella Diana Salter." Vincent almost laughed as he noticed the look of pure disgust that came onto her face.

"I dare say Catherine, you are not a follower of Princess Alexandria. Are you?" He watched the embarrassed look make it's way onto her face before she spoke.

"Oh gods, is it that clear?" Catherine couldn't believe she had let it slip.

"Don't worry. You secrets are safe with me. To be forthright, I cannot stand royalty much either."

"It is not so much royalty, as it is more of the fact that she has godly amounts of power, and yet she does the same as a common housewife. To have so much power and to not realize all of the goodnesses you could do with it."

"You are rather blunt in your opinions of her." Vincent said rather shocked that she was so willing to speak out.

"Oh gods." She said with a shocked look coming onto her face. "Please know that I meant no forms of disrespects towards her highness. My mouth has as much of a tendency to run away from me as my feet do."

"Tis no problem my lady, for you see, it is your mouth that seems to have me captivated. I have never met a courtier such as yourself who so despises the positions in which we are required to take in life. Not even in York, where people are more outspoken."

"You ventured from York?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Yes, the main city. My family required that I visit with them." Vincent said sounding slightly vexed.

"You wished to remain in York?"

"No. I wish to be free of my family's name and the status it brings."

"Still, York must be beautiful."

"I suppose. You must not venture outside of Nigera much. Do you?"

"Oh how I wish. I have never even been outside the county better yet outside of Nigera."

"Would you want to?" Vincent asked knowing he would be able to convince her to come see him.

"Oh gods yes, but I know that my father would never let me leave to travel. My stepmother would convince him that I am to remain in England so that I can settle with my one suitor whom is from England."

* * *

**Read and Review, and let me know if I should continue. Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

"Oh, are you being courted?" Vincent asked knowing that even though he was a third prince to York, he was not able to go after someone whom was already being courted.

"No." Catherine said almost too fast. "No, the man trying to court me is completely insufferable and unbearable."

"Why do I get the sense that you have no interest in settling at all?"

"Most considerably because I do not wish to settle in Nigera, but I have not a choice."

"If you could leave Nigera, where would you go?"

"If I am to be forthright with you, I would begin in Europe, then Italy, then Rome, and then I would most likely return home to my family." Catherine said thinking about her plans.

"Europe, Italy and Rome? Interesting choices for a lady. May I inquire why?"

"This will sound rather foolish, but I want to be able to go see the libraries of Europe, see the magnificent countryside in Italy, and study with the scholars in Rome." Cat said with a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Intriguing." This caused her to blush even more. "Not many ladies would admit to wanting to travel and study."

"I am not many ladies." Catherine rebutted. All of a sudden she noticed her father waving her over. "Please forgive me Vincent, but I must go. My father is calling." Catherine said starting to walk off.

"Wait, lady Catherine.. Tomorrow, would I be able to call upon you at your father's manor?"

"I would hope so. I do wish to see you again."

"Alright, I shall call upon you tomorrow at half past the hour of noon." Vincent said with a nod.

"I look forward to tomorrow then. In the present time, I really must be going." Catherine said picking up the hem of her dress before making her way to her father. She curtsied when she reached him. "Hello father."

"Hello Catherine. I must thank you for earlier when you kept your tongue under lady Brooke's observations."

"Thank you father. I knew you would not wish for Brooke and I be cross with each other."

"So daughter, who was the man you were enthralled with moments ago? That is the longest that I have seen you hold a steady conversation with someone." Thomas said knowing the his daughter did not converse frequently with any of the lords.

"His name is Vincent." Catherine said with a smile.

"Vincent? His is not from Nigera, I would assume?"

"No father. He comes from York. He didn't leave me with a surname though. He said he didn't wish to be so defined by his status."

"Are you seeing him again?"

"He said he wished to call upon me tomorrow, with your permission of course."

"My daughter, if you have no problems, then neither do I."

"He said he is going to call upon the manor at half past the hour of noon."

"Between him and Lord Marks, who would you prefer?"

"In being completely forthright I would prefer Vincent as of right now."

"Well, then you had best find him and encourage him to call upon you at an earlier hour. Your step-mother was under the impression that you welcomed Lord Marks' advances and has asked him to the manor at the hour of noon tomorrow."

"Father, I really wish she would allow me to choose my own life."

"I know pumpkin, but she just wants to see you married and happy. She just frets for you are about to become of age as well as Teresa, and Heather trails by a slight year's time."

"Father, I would have chosen sooner, but all of the lords in Nigera are insufferable. I am going to search out Vincent out to pass your message along." Catherine said before walking away from her father. After ten minutes she found Vincent once again.

"Lady Chandler, you just cannot stay away can you?" Catherine laughed.

"I just came to pass along a message." Vincent gave her a look saying he was waiting. "My father said you are welcome to call upon me tomorrow, but you must come by the hour of eleven. The other man who is trying for my hand is going to be there at half the hour of noon, and if he is there when you arrive my stepmother will not allow me leave."

"Tis no problem. I shall call upon you at the hour of eleven tomorrow, but for now... May I ask for this dance?"

"Vincent, we are not well on our feet. I would not be able to face you tomorrow if you I fell during our dance."

"If you fall then it will distract everyone from your partner's horrid dancing because they will all be focused your beauty."

"More likely they shall be focused on my odd choice of animal." Cat said motioning to her cat ears.

"A cat is not a common masque animal. Pray tell the reasoning behind it."

"I feel more identified by a cat than that of any other animal."

"The cat is one of god's more intriguing animals. Why did you choose it?"

"I chose it because I share quite the personality with them. We both like to be to ourselves and wish that we can simply be left to do as we please." Catherine said slyly.

"You know, out of the immense number of masquerades I have attended, you are the first cat. This has been the first time I have had to guess a personality."

"You claim you know masquerade identities well? What does a peacock or a fox represent?"

"Simple. A peacock would be the disguise of a woman who cares much about her outward appearance and spends lot of time prepping herself in hope of attracting someone of a high class. They are mostly worried about being emerged into a higher class of people. A fox would be the disguise of someone who is sly, cunning, and wily. Someone who knows more than they let on and someone who has skill in the art of deceiving and trickery." Vincent said with a smirk. "So did I match the personalities correctly Catherine?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"Whom was I revealing?"

"My cousin Teresa and my stepsister Heather. Teresa came as a fox and Heather came as a peacock."

"And you came as a cat. Much a difference from your family."

"Yes, I suppose, but I am not like that of my family. I am told that I take after my mother Vanessa."

"May I ask where she is?"

"Unfortunately, she has gone from this Earth. She passed when I was but a babe."

"I am very sorry for bringing her up. My apologies."

"Tis quite alright. Is the dance you asked still in wait? I feel my family will not last much more time here and then I will be forced leave. Once Heather tries to win over her highness Alexandria and is not chosen as a ladies maid, she will not wish to remain here."

"Well, then we shall take a dance." Vincent said before leading her onto the floor. They danced with a slight improvement, but most just enjoyed the comfortable silence between them while they attempted to dance. When the dance ended Catherine saw Tess waving her over and she took her leave.

"I am sorry to end the dance, but I fear I must go. My cousin is in need of me." Catherine said before curtsying and then walking over to Tess.

* * *

**Read and Review, and let me know if I should continue. Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

**This chapter is a little shorter than normal, due to me having no time to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

"Hello Teresa."

"Catherine. Thank you so much for arranging for me and Joseph to dance. He is so wonderful."

"I am glad for you Teresa. I could see you were quite enthralled by him."

"You seemed pretty enthralled by the man whom with you were dancing."

"He is different from the asses whom live in Nigera. He is from York."

"What is his title?"

"His name is Vincent and he never gave me a title or surname. He said he didn't wish to be so defined by his status."

"So are you going to see him again?"

"Yes. I have gotten permission from father for him to call upon me at the manor tomorrow at a the hour of eleven. Brooke arranged for Lord Marks to call upon me also, but by the time he is set to arrive, I shall have been gone."

"Does your father approve of you stiffing Lord Marks?"

"He suggested having Vincent call upon me an hour early. He agrees on my opinion of Lord Marks. So, are you planning on seeing Commander Bishop again?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

"I do hope so. He said that he may call upon me tomorrow, if he is not needed by the royal family."

"With the ubiquitous amount of guardsmen her highness Princess Alexandria possesses, I think it not to be a problem." Catherine said before they were joined by her father, Brooke, and Heather for the announcement of Princess Alexandria's chosen groom-to-be and her ladies maids. The page called everyone's attention.

"Fair subjects of York and Nigera, it is my pleasure to announce that her highness Princess Alexandria has chosen her groom-to-be. She has selected Daniel Keller, the Crowned Prince of York." This was met with thundering applause. "She has also chosen her ladies maids. She selected Shariah Forbes of York and Ashlynn Weber of Nigera." Catherine could see the complete despair on her step sister's face. She carefully put a hand onto Heather's shoulder.

"I am so sorry Heather. You truly deserved to be picked. Princess Alexandria just didn't see how wonderful and amazing you are or maybe she didn't want a ladies maid who was rival to her own beauty."

"Catherine is right darling. Princess Alexandria could not choose someone who would rival her own fairness and beauty." Brooke crooned into her daughter's ears. Heather put on a partial smile.

"Mother, I am tired. May we go back to the manor?"

"Of course honey." Brooke said to Heather. She then looked at Thomas. "Thomas, may we take our leave now? I think we have spent far enough time here." Thomas agreed to keep his wife happy and they took their leave. Had they stayed five minutes longer then Vincent's true identity would have been revealed to Catherine.

"Presenting the royal family of York, their majesties Michael and Maria Keller, the Crowned Prince Daniel Jacob Andrew Keller, and their highnesses William and Vincent Keller." The page said as the royal family of York took stage across from the royal family of Nigera with Prince Daniel and Princess Alexandria in the middle of the two families.

* * *

**Read and Review, and let me know what you think. Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

****The italicized sections are from ****_Peter and Wendy: Peter Pan, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up. _I do not own this story, all rights go to the author J.M. Barrie.********

* * *

The next morning at half the hour of ten, Teresa helped Cat ready for Vincent's visit. At the hour, there was a knock on the main door of the manor and Thomas went to answer before calling for Catherine. Catherine came down the stairs and smiled when she saw Vincent waiting next to her father. At the bottom of the stairs she curtsied swiftly before walking over to Vincent.

"I pray you had a good morning Lady Chandler?"

"Much so, thank you for asking Sir. I pray yours was equaled?"

"More so now that I am to have the company of such a lovely lady." He said making her blush and turn her head slightly away. "Are you ready to take leave Lady Chandler?" Vincent asked trying not to forget his manners that his mother had drilled into his head.

"If it pleases you." Catherine said before she left with Vincent. Once out of the manor he helped her into a carriage before getting in himself.

"So, Catherine, when did you take leave of the ball last night? Shortly after Princess Alexandria's announcement they introduced the royal family of York. Were you there?"

"No, I had already taken my leave. Heather was heartbroken that she was not picked as a ladies maid and therefore did not wish to remain. I didn't fancy seeing them anyway."

"Whyever not?"

"If Nigera's royal family speaks anything, it is that I do not belong in the life of a royalty anyway. And to watch people fawn like a pack of wolves over the two remaining princes? To hunt royalty like some sport, it's disgusting."

"So you dislike all royalty?"

"I don't dislike them because I do not know them personally, but I cannot stand for their actions. Their majesties and their highnesses the Keller's only seek to improve their army and their majesties and her highness the Salter's only care of the perquisites of being royal."

"I cannot speak for their majesties or their highnesses, but as of living within York, I have to say that you come to the sharpest of truths, my lady. If you were in hold of the amounts of power held by the royals Catherine, whatever would you do differently?"

"Honestly?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Yes, in forthright. What would you do differently?" He noticed that for a moment's time she seemed to be deep in thought.

"I can only speak for Nigera, for having never ventured to York, but I would start by improving the crime rates. Too many are being punished for unjust crimes."

"How so?" Vincent asked truly surprised at her response.

"If the royals suffer their people to be ill-educated, and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed of them, what else is to be concluded, but that they first make thieves and criminals and then punish them?" Catherine asked hoping to get her point across.

"Well, then how would you deal with the issues? Pray tell the punishment for a thief of the marketplace?"

"Simple. Their reprehension would be to put them into a place of work. Therefore, being able to earn and depend solely upon themselves, there would be no reason for them to be taking food and materials in which they previously could not afford."

"I have never thought of the circumstances in such a manner."

"I am sure you would love to continue to question me about my ways of running a country, but may I interrupt to question where we are heading to? I noticed we passed town a while back and I am not familiar to this area."

"I recalled that you said you wish to study in Rome. I cannot give you that, but I had assumed that taking you to the monastic libraries in Amboise would be at best a fraction of equivalency."

"I have always wished to venture there, but my father never had time and without him I would not be admitted. However did you manage access to it Vincent?"

"I come from a family of a high standing so I get basically everything I could wish."

"I thought you didn't wish to be so defined by your status?"

"Taking someone to see something they wish is not using my status in the way others in my family would. My elder brother just uses it as an excuse to be better than everyone else." Vincent said with a tone of abhorrence.

"You do not favor your brother?"

"One is not as bad as the other. My elder brother William is loathsome as a person of high standing, but I am lead to believe that it is of being the second of three. My eldest brother Daniel is better and less loathsome, but only because my parents took great care in ensuring he was an apposite representation of our family. My parents are alright. They have cared for us properly for their status, but it was never in our favor. They just needed to assure that we were apposite for our standings. Our personal tutors raised and taught us properly. What of your family?"

"My mother died when I was just a babe, so I was never able to know her. I was raised by my father who believed that I needed to be raised by someone in my own family and refused to allow a governess teach me. My cousin Teresa came to live with my father and I when I was of the age of seven in sight of her parents succumbing to a dreaded illness so my father took her in and has been raising her as a sister to me. When I was of the age of ten he met my current step-mother and they married the next summer. With a new step-mother also came my stepsister Heather. At the time I had hoped that she would become a friend to me, but she was much too vain for me. I stayed with Teresa as my main sister and also a hold to keep me grounded from becoming vain and cocksure. It was from her that I learned to be so strong headed." Catherine said with a smile as she caught sight of the steps of the monastery. Once the carriage stopped Vincent got out and helped her down. They walked in and he watched her eyes widen in surprise at the amount of books in the library.

"I take it that you prefer the written word?"

"Very much so. When I was young my father would find stories in the market that came from other countries and he would bring them back and read them to me before I fell asleep. I would so many nights fall asleep to the sound of his voice." Catherine said as the memories came to her in flashes. "When he married my step-mother the stories became less frequent most foreseeably because he would spend so much time with me at night, seeing as he would read up to three chapters per night." Vincent was surprised at the smile that remained on her face.

"Out of all the stories, pray tell your favorite?"

"Out of all the stories he ever read to me... My favorite would have to have been the story of Peter Pan. He was a boy..." Catherine started, but Vincent effectively cut her off.

"Who never grew up." He said with a laugh. "My tutor brought the story from Rome after a trip and at the age of ten, I was completely enthralled by a place where a child could escape life and never worry about growing up. Where they could live without status or name, simply enjoy the days as they passed."

"A land where anything was possible and rule didn't exist. Where time stood still and the bad guys were easy to see. They had hooks and lived on ships. Villains who were the only ones to grow old." Catherine continued with a smile.

"Exactly." He said as he lead her through the library, only stopping in front of a small bookcase. He carefully looked through the books and selected the smallest of the group. He showed her the cover and reveled in the smile that appeared on her face. The cover of the book read -Peter Pan: The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up-. He handed it to her and watched as she ran her hands over it before opening it and carefully slipping through it.

"How ever did you know where to find it?"

"Every time I visit Nigera with my family I sneak away to venture here and I always read this. It gives me a chance to escape reality." He said as he picked up another copy and lead her out to the garden where they took a seat beneath a tree. He noticed as she started to read the book silently and was enthralled with her as he watched her eyes go across the page as she followed the words. He laughed as she started to read aloud without notice.

_"...Of course the Neverlands vary a good deal. John's, for instance, had a lagoon with flamingos flying over it at which John was shooting, while Michael, who was very small, had a flamingo with lagoons flying over it. John lived in a boat turned upside down on the sands, Michael in a wigwam, Wendy in a house of leaves deftly sewn together. John had no friends, Michael had friends at night, Wendy had a pet wolf forsaken by its parents, but on the whole the Neverlands have a family resemblance, and if they stood still in a row you could say of them that they have each other's nose, and so forth. On these magic shores children at play are for ever beaching their coracles (simple boat). We too have been there; we can still hear the sound of the surf, though we shall land no more._

_Of all delectable islands the Neverland is the snuggest and most compact, not large and sprawly, you know, with tedious distances between one adventure and another, but nicely crammed. When you play at it by day with the chairs and table-cloth, it is not in the least alarming, but in the two minutes before you go to sleep it becomes very real. That is why there are night-lights._

_Occasionally in her travels through her children's minds Mrs. Darling found things she could not understand, and of these quite the most perplexing was the word Peter. She knew of no Peter, and yet he was here and there in John and Michael's minds, while Wendy's began to be scrawled all over with him. The name stood out in bolder letters than any of the other words, and as Mrs. Darling gazed she felt that it had an oddly cocky appearance._

_"Yes, he is rather cocky," Wendy admitted with regret. Her mother had been questioning her._

_"But who is he, my pet?"_

_"He is Peter Pan, you know, mother."_

_At first Mrs. Darling did not know, but after thinking back into her childhood she just remembered a Peter Pan who was said to live with the fairies. There were odd stories about him, as that when children died he went part of the way with them, so that they should not be frightened._ _She had believed in him at the time, but now that she was married and full of sense she quite doubted whether there was any such person._

_"Besides," she said to Wendy, "he would be grown up by this time."_

_"Oh no, he isn't grown up," Wendy assured her confidently, "and he is just my size." She meant that he was her size in both mind and body; she didn't know how she knew, she just knew it..."_

Catherine stopped with a blush on her cheeks as she felt Vincent's gaze on her. She looked over and was unsurprised to see him focused on her. She gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. My mouth tends to speak when I am drawn into a book and Mr. Barrie was such an exquisite playwright." She said before turning her gaze to look down into her lap. Vincent moved his hand to rest under her chin and carefully lifted it so she was once again looking at him.

"Catherine, to be forthright... Your mouth keeps me hypnotized." He said before giving another laugh as she blushed even more. "Out of all of the people whom I have been told this story by, not one has had the enrapturing voice and sense of reading that you show."

"It must have to do with my mind running away to the past. While I read, I picture the times where it would be my father's voice in place of my own."

"Would you possibly be willing to read further?"

"Are you sure?" Vincent nodded and watched as she skimmed to find where she left off.

_"...Mrs. Darling consulted Mr. Darling, but he smiled pooh-pooh. "Mark my words," he said, "it is some nonsense Nana has been putting into their heads; just the sort of idea a dog would have. Leave it alone, and it will blow over." But it would not blow over and soon the troublesome boy gave Mrs. Darling quite a shock._

_Children have the strangest adventures without being troubled by them. For instance, they may remember to mention, a week after the event happened, that when they were in the wood they had met their dead father and had a game with him. It was in this casual way that Wendy one morning made a disquieting revelation. Some leaves of a tree had been found on the nursery floor, which certainly were not there when the children went to bed, and Mrs. Darling was puzzling over them when Wendy said with a tolerant smile:_

_"I do believe it is that Peter again!"_

_"Whatever do you mean, Wendy?"_

_"It is so naughty of him not to wipe his feet," Wendy said, sighing. She was a tidy child._

_She explained in quite a matter-of-fact way that she thought Peter sometimes came to the nursery in the night and sat on the foot of her bed and played on his pipes to her. Unfortunately she never woke, so she didn't know how she knew, she just knew._

_"What nonsense you talk, precious. No one can get into the house without knocking."_

_"I think he comes in by the window," she said._

_"My love, it is three floors up."_

_"Were not the leaves at the foot of the window, mother?"_

_It was quite true; the leaves had been found very near the window._

_Mrs. Darling did not know what to think, for it all seemed so natural to Wendy that you could not dismiss it by saying she had been dreaming._

_"My child," the mother cried, "why did you not tell me of this before?"_

_"I forgot," said Wendy lightly. She was in a hurry to get her breakfast._

_Oh, surely she must have been dreaming._

_But, on the other hand, there were the leaves. Mrs. Darling examined them very carefully; they were skeleton leaves, but she was sure they did not come from any tree that grew in England. She crawled about the floor, peering at it with a candle for marks of a strange foot. She rattled the poker up the chimney and tapped the walls. She let down a tape from the window to the pavement, and it was a sheer drop of thirty feet, without so much as a spout to climb up by._

_Certainly Wendy had been dreaming..." _

* * *

**Read and Review, and let me know what you think. Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

This time Catherine stopped as they heard the monastery bells chime four times.

"Gods, where has the time flown?" She then looked at Vincent. "It is already at the hour of four. Vincent, I really must be heading back to my father's manor." Vincent stood up before holding out his hand and helping her up. He then took the copy of the book he had taken for himself while Catherine kept hold on hers.

"The time must have escaped us to Neverland, my lady. Do you wish to keep hold of your book for the time?"

"I couldn't possibly." Catherine exclaimed.

"If you wish you may. I readily borrow from their library."

"Are you positive I am allowed?"

"Of course." Vincent said as he lead her to the bookshelf where he placed his back before leading her out to the carriage. He helped her in and told the footman to head for the Chandler Manor. When they arrived he helped her down before placing a kiss to her hand. She blushed slightly before dropping into a curtsy since her father was watching. "Lady Chandler, I had a wonderful day with you today and I am hoping you did as well."

"Sir, this day has been rivaled by no other. Thank you for your company. Shall I see you again?"

"I fear I am going to be held by my family for a short time within the week, but I will call upon you once again, at the earliest possible date. In the meantime I must be seeing my way back." He said with a bow before getting back into the carriage after watching her walk over to her father, with the book tightly wrapped in her arms. Then he took his leave. Once the carriage was gone Catherine looked at her father with a smile.

"So how was your day Catherine?"

"It was wonderful father."

"And Vincent...Was he being a gentleman?" Catherine instantly caught his meaning and scolded her father.

"Father, Vincent was a perfect gentleman to me. I do not believe he is the type of person to act so out of person."

"What did you two do and why is the backside of your dress dirty?" Catherine instantly spun the skirt of her dress to see the slight dirt marks and grass blades which she instantly wiped off.

"Oh, that. He took me to the monastery at Amboise to see their library for I let my passion of the written word slip."

"However did he manage allowance into the monastery?"

"He said it is due to his status. He also is a fan of Mr. Barrie's works."

"You are speaking of the story of the boy who never aged, I would assume daughter?"

"Yes. He even allowed me borrow of a copy. I haven't read this since the last time you read it to me when I turned twelve and Brooke didn't see fit for you to be reading to me. Once you left on journey she hid the books and I have not seen them."

"Is Vincent planning on calling upon you again?"

"I quite hope so. He said that he shall try upon his earliest free time." Catherine noticed her father laugh. "What is it?"

"I never thought I would see the day when you were enthralled over someone before."

"I am not enthralled by him father. I just enjoy the fact that to him I am not a common housemaid. He respects that I prefer the written word and he is very easy to talk with."

"I am glad daughter, let us go inside before supper is finished cooking." Thomas said walking inside with his daughter. Two days later Vincent called upon Catherine again. This time he accompanied her for a walk through the woods surrounding the Chandler Manor. When Catherine saw him approaching the manor on horseback she smiled before going down to get the door.

"Hello Lady Chandler."

"Hello Sir. Whatever can I help you with?"

"Pray tell that you are free today."

"The gods seem to be in your favor as I have no plans."

"Then could I trouble you to join me on a stroll around the property as I only have a short time period today."

"I would be honored to accompany you. Let me just speak with my father and confirm that I am truly free." Catherine said before she carefully shut the door and he heard her talking behind the door. After a minute the door reopened and she walked out with a smile.

"So, are you free my lady?"

"Yes, it turns out that I am free." Catherine said as she moved to stand next to him. He held out his arm to her and she hooked her arm into his before they walked towards the path around the manor. Once they were out of sight of the manor's windows the seriousness relaxed between them.

"So Catherine, how have the past two days been?"

"They have been well. I have spent most of it out in our garden reading. I haven't been able to set down -Peter Pan- since you handed it to me at the monastery. How have your past two days been?"

"Nowhere near as calming as yours. I have been stuck with my family while they start the plans for my eldest brother's betrothal."

"Daniel, right?" Catherine asked hoping she got the name right.

"Yes. It is Daniel."

"Your family cannot be as bad as mine."

"I do not know Catherine. I come from an extremely high class and my family takes that to head."

"That sounds equaled to my step family. The only difference is that they only believe they belong to an extremely high class. I fear I am not myself when they are around."

"Whyever not?"

"My step family does not agree with my father's style of upbringing. He raised me more as a father would a son. Until a year after he and my step-mother were married, he had shortened my name, but my step-mother believes that shortening a woman's name is demeaning and unbecoming."

"What did he refer to you as?"

"He used to call me his little cat."

"So revealed is the secret of your masquerade dress." Vincent said with a laugh. This caused Catherine to start giggling.

"Oh no. You have uncovered my secrets. Whatever shall I do now?"

"You will have to think of a newer façade to keep your cover."

"Luckily there are no upcoming masquerades for me to attend."

"Did you not get the invitation as of yet? There is another at the end of next week."

"Whatever for?"

"The royal family of York is leaving and you know the royal family of Nigera and their love for balls."

"Oh gods. Another royal ball? I do not believe I am wishing to attend."

"I was hoping that you would be in attendance for I return to York. I had a lot of pleasure with you during the masquerade."

"I also had a great amount of pleasure with you at the masquerade Vincent, but I do not believe that I really wish to attend another masquerade." Catherine said hoping he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Well, then we shall have to find another thing to do."

"Are you sure Vincent? I know you said your family is of high standing. Won't they require you to go?"

"With my standing, my family will not care. Everyone will want to see my brother anyway." Vincent said as they neared the front of the manor once again. "I am sorry that I cannot stay longer today, but if you would like, I am free tomorrow."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, if you have finished reading your book, I was wondering if you would enjoy accompanying me to the monastery to see the library."

"I would love to accompany you Vincent."

"I bid you farewell Catherine." Vincent said as they approached the manor's front door.

"Farewell Vincent." Catherine said before going in after he had rode off. Teresa was waiting inside the door for her. Once they saw each other they went to their shared room. Teresa took her seat on her bed while Catherine did the same on her own.

"Cat, you have it so bad for him. Admit it."

"Tess we are just friends. There is nothing else going on." Teresa just laughed before mocking Cat.

"I would be honored to accompany you.' 'Farewell Vincent.' " Teresa just started laughing once she had finished mocking her cousin.

"Obviously I am going to act the way Brooke would require. Can you imagine what the reprehension would be if she found out that I was not being respectful of a caller."

Oh horseshit. I know you Cat and you have it quite bad for him."

"Fine Tess. I concede, you cornered me. I do have feelings for him, but what happens when he leaves for York with his family? I will be forgotten and he shall end up with someone of a higher class whom lives in York. Besides, Brooke believes that I am enthralled with Lord Marks and she would never allow father to let me journey into York with him."

"Are you seeing him again?"

"Yes. We are going to the monastery's library once again."

"Well, tomorrow I shall help you ready so that you take his breath."

"You must not pick a dress of too extravagance for the last time we ventured to the library it saw us sitting beneath a tree reading. Father pointed out that there were dirt and grass markings in my dress afterward."

"Do you still have possession of that forest green dress?" Cat nodded slightly confused. "You shall wear that. The color will help blend the dirt and grass markings if you are to obtain any." Tess said before they both ventured down the stairs for their lessons. Heather took her's with a governess and Teresa and Catherine took theirs with Thomas.

* * *

**Sorry the update took so long, holidays are always hectic.**

**Read and Review, and let me know what you think. Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

****The italicized section is from -Alice's Adventures In Wonderland-. All credit for the section goes to Lewis Carroll.****

* * *

The next day Vincent arrived early and Tess did not have Catherine ready so Thomas took the time to speak alone with Vincent.

"Vincent, may we speak a moment?"

"Of course Lord Chandler." Vincent said following him out onto the steps. "What do you wish to speak about?"

"I was simply wondering what the intentions of someone with such a class as yours would see in my daughter."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, knowing he was most presumably caught.

"I am well aware of your standings and status. I knew the night of the masque, but my daughter did not for she attends so few royal masques. I simply wish to know what a prince of York wishes of my daughter."

"How did you know?"

"My boy, I have been in attendance of many balls where royalty is present. The quite hidden purple in your costume is what gave you away. Beside the fact that I have seen your family introduced before and distinctly remember that the youngest was named Vincent."

"In being forthright Lord Chandler, my intentions of your daughter are completely innocent. I saw her unusual choice of dress at the masquerade and she interested me. I was lucky enough to meet her and I have been completely enthralled with her since. I am hoping that in time I may start courting her."

"Surely you plan on telling her of your true status?"

"I wish to, but I am not sure it is wise."

"Pray tell."

"She is not fond of royalty. She has made this expressly clear and I do not know of how she would react."

"Trust me my boy, it is wiser to have her learn from your word than from that of the people. Word shall spread, especially the more you call upon her and abandon court."

"Sir, I would have no notions of how to tell Catherine." It was silent for a moment before both were shocked to hear Catherine's voice.

"How to tell me what?" She asked as she walked outside and took her place next to her father after curtsying. Thomas looked at Vincent for a moment, waiting to see how the prince would back his way out.

"How to tell you that I am completely honored to be accompanying such a beautiful lady." Vincent said which caused her to look away while blushing furiously. "Are you ready to take leave of the manor Lady Chandler?" She nodded. He then helped her into the carriage before saying goodbye to her father. Once the carriage was away from the manor their formality dissolved. He noticed she seemed to be deep in thought as she started out the window. He left it silent for the ride and when they arrived at the monastery they went straight to the library. This time he lead her to the bookcase so that she could return her book before watching her run her hand over the spines of the books before pulling out one of similar size to -Peter Pan-. She lead him out to the tree they had sat beneath before.

"So, what is the tale for today?" She gave a smile before she handed him the book to look over. He looked at the cover and realized that he had never heard the story of -Alice's Adventures In Wonderland- by the author Lewis Carroll. He handed the book back to her and watched as she opened it before starting to read.

_"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having_

_nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had_

_no pictures or conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice 'without_

_pictures or conversation?'_

_So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her_

_feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the_

_trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her._

_There was nothing so VERY remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so VERY much_

_out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, 'Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!' (when she_

_thought it over afterward, it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at_

_the time it all seemed quite natural); but when the Rabbit actually TOOK A WATCH OUT_

_OF ITS WAISTCOAT-POCKET, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her_

_feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before seen a rabbit with either a_

_waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, she ran across the_

_field after it, and fortunately was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under_

_the hedge._

_In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world_

_she was to get out again._

_The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly_

_down, so suddenly that Alice had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she_

_found herself falling down a very deep well._

_Either the well was very deep, or she fell very slowly, for she had plenty of time as she_

_went down to look about her and to wonder what was going to happen next. First, she tried_

_to look down and make out what she was coming to, but it was too dark to see anything;_

_then she looked at the sides of the well, and noticed that they were filled with cupboards_

_and book-shelves; here and there she saw maps and pictures hung upon pegs. She took_

_down a jar from one of the shelves as she passed; it was labeled 'ORANGE_

_MARMALADE', but to her great disappointment it was empty: she did not like to drop the_

_jar for fear of killing somebody, so managed to put it into one of the cupboards as she fell_

_past it._

_'Well!' thought Alice to herself, 'after such a fall as this, I shall think nothing of tumbling_

_down stairs! How brave they'll all think me at home! Why, I wouldn't say anything about it,_

_even if I fell off the top of the house!' (Which was very likely true.)_

_Down, down, down. Would the fall NEVER come to an end! 'I wonder how many miles_

_I've fallen by this time?' she said aloud. 'I must be getting somewhere near the centre of the_

_earth. Let me see: that would be four thousand miles down, I think-' (for, you see, Alice_

_had learnt several things of this sort in her lessons in the schoolroom, and though this was_

_not a VERY good opportunity for showing off her knowledge, as there was no one to listen_

_to her, still it was good practice to say it over) '-yes, that's about the right distance-but_

_then I wonder what Latitude or Longitude I've got to?' (Alice had no idea what Latitude_

_was, or Longitude either, but thought they were nice grand words to say.) ..."_

* * *

**Figured since there was such a long break since I added chapter 6, I would give you all two chapters to make up for it. **

**Read and Review, and let me know what you think. Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

****I don't own BATB, Catherine, Vincent or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own any places mentioned or any scenes that may be similar to another work.****

* * *

Catherine stopped to take a break and as she stopped she fell into thought. She didn't realize it until Vincent's voice broke her out of it.

"Catherine, a penny for your thoughts."

"Maybe a halfpenny. They're only worth that much."

"They are worth so much more. Again I pray a penny for your thoughts?"

"You are persistent Vincent." Catherine said before pausing to think things over. "I was wondering what will become of this. You are from York and I, Nigera. You leave in a fortnight and I am to remain here. How can there be something between us when we won't most likely see each other again."

"Catherine, please believe that this will not end in a fortnight. I care not how much it shall cost, I will return so that I am able to properly court you."

"W-what?" Catherine asked shocked.

"Catherine, I wish to court you and hopefully in the future, ask your hand once we better know each other."

"You wish to court me?" Catherine asked still not being able to grasp what he was saying.

"Yes." He said placing a hand to her cheek. "From the moment you tripped into me during the masque I have been enthralled with you. That is what I was speaking with your father about. He wished to know of my intentions with you and I didn't want to tell you before the time was proper."

"Vincent, how could you possibly afford to travel that often? I know my father doesn't even make enough to travel between York and Nigera twice every four moons and he is a lord."

"There is something of me that I have kept hidden from you because I was not sure of how the news would be received."

"What is it?"

"It is my title and surname. I thought I had kept it better, but your father is a clever man, clever enough to see what I had hidden from everyone." This only lead to Catherine's confusion.

"Vincent, you are making more riddles than sense. Why should your title be such an important factor?"

"Catherine, I am just praying that once you know you will try not to be cross with me."

"Please Vincent, you can tell me anything. I shall try not to be cross, but unless you tell me I shall not know how it shall be received."

"When I told you that my name was just Vincent I was beguiling you. My name is Vincent Andrew Joseph Keller and my title is as the third son of Michael and Maria Keller. Catherine, I am the youngest son of the royal family of York. Please believe that I never meant to mislead you and I wanted to tell you the night of the masque, but then you started saying how you could not stand royalty and I was afraid that you would push me away because of my title as prince." He said dropping his hand before watching as she stood, leaving the book overturned where it lay after falling from her lap.

"I cannot believe you." She said with a tear in her eyes. "If you are royalty then why did you allow me to speak so disrespectfully of your family and that of Nigera? Or were you just waiting to expose me as a traitor? I cannot believe that I actually let myself have feelings for you. Just keep your distance from me." She snapped before turning and going into the library. He watched as she walked into the library and then he hung his head in defeat. Knowing it would be unwise to pursue her, he just picked up the discarded book and started to read where she had left off. Once again he was pulled out of the book by the monastery's bell chiming four. He decided that it was wisest to search her out and to take her back to her father's manor. When he walked in he found her curled into one of the chaises, asleep . He carefully kneeled next to her before waking her. She started awake and when she saw it was him she went to say something, but he stopped her.

"Catherine, it is past the hour of four. I think it wise for I to return you back to your father's manor." All she did was nod before sitting up and wiping a tear that had been left on her cheek. The ride back was in silence and when they arrived back at the Chandler manor Catherine stopped him from exiting the carriage. She turned to look at him with a expression he had not seen before.

"Vincent, I think it best if you do not call upon me until two days before the masquerade. I need time to sort out all of the things going through my head." Catherine said trying to remain calm.

"You are cross with me." Vincent said in observation.

"To be forthright, yes. You purposely lied to me Vincent, after I had placed my trust into your hands."

"Catherine, please believe that I am terribly sorry. I had planned to inform you during the masquerade, but then you started to speak of how you disliked royalty and I felt that if I told you, you would not speak with me."

"No matter your assumptions, you should have had the decency to tell me. I do not wish to see you for a good amount of time. Please refrain from calling upon me." Catherine said before exiting the carriage and going into the manor to be met by her father.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long break, just so much going on.**

**Read and Review, and let me know what you think. Please don't bash the story through the reviews. If you have an issue, PM me instead. Thanks.**


End file.
